Madama Lovino
by Anleioz An IP
Summary: Cuando un juego se vuelve monótono y repetitivo, el caer en manos del asombroso implica "asombrosos resultados", sino pregunta al Escudero que se ha llevado a la Señora Lovino.


**_Ciao_**

 **Pareja:** PruMano Shota

 **Hetalia no es mío. La historia sí. La canción tampoco.**

* * *

 _¡Cuantas bellas hijas, Señora Doré, cuantas bellas hijas!_

El albino caminaba en círculos, alrededor de un círculo hecho por sus demás compañeras y estando en el centro de este, el mayor de los hermanos Vargas

¿Quiénes pagan las "consecuencias" del aburrimiento general de su curso de primaria? Obviamente, todos.

El castaño frunce el ceño, haciendo un puchero al tiempo en que inflaba las mejillas. Gruñe molesto, observando a todas las chicas y luego al ojirubí, dedicando una hermosa mirada de "Púdrete". Este sólo ríe escandalosamente.

-¡Lovi! Se supone que le respondas "Son bellas y me las-"- Al español no le dio tiempo de acabar su frase

-¡Cállate, stronzo, ya lo sé!

-¡Hazlo!

-¡No quiero!

- _Kesesesese~_ No tiene gracia si no lo haces, Lovi- Sonrió burlón, entrecerrando los ojos con una sonrisa socarrona

El sureño echó pestes, en español, italiano, y de todas las formas posibles, habidas y por haber, e incluso algunos insultos sin sentido que tan sólo lanzaba porque sí. Observó a sus compañeras, y al resto del grupo, ¿Cómo coño se terminó metiendo en eso? MALDICIÓN.

 _Son bellas y me las guardo, Escudero del Príncipe, son bellas y me las guardo_

El albino vuelve a reír, y continúa su ruta alrededor de todos. Parece un cóndor, y con esa sonrisa y la mirada se está ganando una sarta de golpe por parte del italiano mayor.

 _El Príncipe requiere una, Señora Doré, el Príncipe requiere una_

Un par de insultos más, y siente un empujón por parte de su hermano menor, a quien mira confundido y enojado.

-¡Juega bien, Lovi!- Le reclama con un puchero, cruzando los brazos e inflando sus mejillas sonrosadas

Esta imagen al otro le causa gracia, y revuelve su cabello para luego volver a cantar.

 _¿Qué quiere hacer con ella, Escudero del Príncipe, qué quiere hacer con ella?_

El español amplía su sonrisa, dando saltitos a lo lejos, mientras que detrás de todos (el círculo y todos los demás jugando) él y el Bonnefoy sólo esperan, junto a este mismo el inglés espera paciente a que acaben su bochinche.

 _La quiere casar, Señora Doré, la quiere casar_

Los profesores miran desde la lejanía, parecen más tranquilos que la última vez, y el hecho de que haya sido el pequeño de los Vargas es reconfortante (y a la vez inquietante) para todos; un sorbo a su taza de café y el profesor de matemáticas cruza los brazos sobre su pecho, pensativos. Le da una ojeada más al grupito de infantes... espera no acabe en una pelea o un desastre, él no quiere a niños llorando y menos si es alguno de los Vargas. Líos, líos y más líos, NO.

 _¿Con quién la casaría, Escudero del Príncipe, con quién la casaría?_

El castaño empieza a relajar la expresión de mala gana de hace rato, aunque es imposible oyendo al albino reír.

 _Con él, Señora Doré, con él_

 _¿Y cómo la vestiría, Escudero del Príncipe, y cómo la vestiría?_

 _Con rosas y pensamientos, Señor-_

- _Vee~_ ¡mejor que sean violetas y margaritas!

- _Kesese~_ Está bien

 _Con rosas y margaritas, Señora Doré, con rosas y margaritas_

Con un suspiro algo exasperado, continúa la canción. Él sólo se quiere ir a comer tomates.

 _Entra a mi castillo, Escudero del Príncipe, entra a mi castillo_

 _Escoge la más bella, Escudero del Príncipe, escoge la más bella_

El prusiano sonríe pícaro, y le dedica una mirada sugerente al italiano del sur. Ah, esto no es nada bueno. El profesor ve desde dentro todo, y se retira de la ventana. Ya sabe qué significa.

Por su parte, el italiano sólo gruñe por lo bajo, casi exigiéndole al otro que de una condenada vez termine de cantar el pedazo que falta para luego salir huyendo en dirección al salón y buscar sus tomates.

 _La más bella ya la escogí, Señora Doré, la más bella ya la escogí_

Sonríe, y, sin previo aviso, entra al círculo cuando todas paran de danzar, pasando del lado de la ucraniana, la bielorrusa, la Seychelles, la húngara y la taiwanesa, y el resto de allí. Se queda de pie frente al italiano, con un semblante ligeramente serio. Este, por su parte, no entiende las acciones del otro; se supone que al darle permiso de entrar a su castillo y llevarse a una de sus hijas, escogería a una y la llevaría con el español (que representaba en el juego al Príncipe de España), y sin embargo sólo está ahí parado viéndole...

Ah, no.

Ah, NO.

¡NO!

-¡Suéltame, tú, _idiota_!- Patalea cuando el mayor lo carga en su hombro, y huye del patio del colegio

- _Auf wideresehen_

Todos permanecen de pie, ladeando la cabeza confundidos. No se suponía que él hiciera eso...

* * *

-¡Bájame, idiota!- El ojiolivo lo golpea, una y otra vez, aunque el otro no desiste y sigue cargándolo en su hombro como si nada

-Asombroso Señor Idiota, por favor

-¡Que me dejes, tú, tonto de los pollitos!

Y, al final de un par de minutos, lo baja en el suelo, en la parte trasera de la escuela junto a un pequeño jardín con algunas pocas flores y un árbol.

Cruza los brazos, molesto, pero de cierta forma agradece ya no seguir con el juego. Tonto Feliciano que lo sugiere.

El mayor sonríe una vez más, llamando a Gilbird que permanecía en la copa del árbol, escondido de los profesores ya que no están permitidas las mascotas más que en el día de las mascotas o como sea que a esa cosa le digan. Meh. Mira de reojo cuando saca de su bolsillo un poco de comida para aves, curioso.

-Quiero- Musita, desviando la mirada algo avergonzado

Gilbert extiende sus manos llenas de alimento, y lo vierte cuando el sureño extiende las suyas- Dáselo, no pasará de que te muerda- Dice burlón, realmente por molestar

El sureño opta por ignorarle, y con el alpiste que el otro le ha dado hace una pequeña sendita con un poco de él, dejando sus manos extendidas y formando una especie de cuenco.

El ave observa desde la cabeza de su dueño lo que hace el Vargas, y una vez lo ve con la comida en las manos se baja sólo para picotear y seguir el camino hasta sus manos, metiéndose entre estas para seguir disfrutando de su merienda. Y cuando termina le pía al castaño sacudiendo con suavidad sus plumitas amarillas.

- _Kesesese~_ Asombroso Gilbird dice " _Danke_ "

El menor simplemente sonríe mientras con su dedo índice acaricia a la pequeña ave que permanece en sus mano.

Esa vista al mayor le parece tierna, y la sonrisa en los labios del italiano se le antoja igual de hermosa- Cuando tú sonríes eres más lindo

La curvatura de sus labios desaparece, volviéndose en una expresión indignado en lo que gira el rostro. Gilbert ríe de nuevo.

-Pues así como le dices a mi _fratello_

- _Nein_ , es mejor cuando no se ven siempre, porque se vuelve más especial y lindo- Acerca una mano a su cabello, acariciándole casi como a un cachorrito-. Así eres tú, Lovino

Desvía la vista, un vago y vano intento por ocultar su sonrojo y la sonrisa que furtivamente se ha formado en sus labios- _S-Silenzio, idiota_

 _-Kesesesesese~ Nein_

* * *

En el patio todos los niños se miran las caras unos a otros, preguntándose porqué sus amigos no llegan.

El maestro de matemáticas observa todo con una mueca en el rostro, una media sonrisa; sus colegas están y en sus aulas de nuevo, por lo que él se apresura en salir cuando la aturdidora y viejo campana suena anunciando el fin del recreo, y es cuando vuelven los del juego (la secuestrada y el Escudero).

-Tardaron mucho...

Una vez dentro del salón, fue inevitable que sus compañeros dijeran esto y lo otro.

-Seguro hasta se besaron- Las protestas de Elizabeta no tardan

-Shhh. Ya el recreo acabó

El profesor los regaña, y justo cuando se gira de vuelta al pizarrón nota por la ventana del pasillo al albino haciéndole señas y moviendo los labios.

-Lovino, 3 x 3 es...

-¡...N-Nueve!- Alcanza a responder cuando logra ubicarse de nuevo en el aula y la clase

" _Mañana de nuevo en la parte de atrás para alimentar a Gilbird_ "

* * *

Tengo pensado hacer como una serie de pequeños Drabbles y One-Shots con canciones infantiles o cosas así (sí, me gustan).

Sería algo así como una canción o juego o rimas que irían en cada uno, aunque no serían totalmente dependientes el uno del otro. Este vendría siendo como la segundo de parte de Le Petit Lapin y así.

Perdonen si no me se explicar bien o no se entiende ni madres lo que pongo, pero últimamente estoy mareada con todo y me estreso y desespero por nada.

Espero este One-Shot os haya gustado y hayan disfrutado leerlo.

Lo lamento, esta vez sin glosario.

 _ **An**_


End file.
